


Symbiosis

by ObliviousBlondes_Unite



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Chat Noir is not called Chat noir but instead Black Cat, Kwami are symbiotes, Ladybug is not called ladybug but instead Lady Luck, Transformed master fu is jade turtle, transformed characters do not have the same exact powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviousBlondes_Unite/pseuds/ObliviousBlondes_Unite
Summary: When a college age Marinette and Adrien find a weird box in their respective rooms, they don't find what anyone normally expects.





	1. Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second over all fan fiction. So forgive me if I make some writing mistakes. I'm still trying to figure out how to write things out the way I really want. If you like this, feel free to check out my other work 'The Forgotten'.

Holding out his hand, he lowers it to a purple moving substance. He has no idea how it works, he’s only heard legends. Laying his hand onto the substance, it engulfs his hand and spreads up his arm, until it resides on his chest.

It waits for a few seconds, and then sinks in through his shirt, and into his chest. Leaving no trace that it was ever there.

Suddenly he hears a soft, gentle, voice.

“I am Nooroo. I am what is called the butterfly symbiote. If we bond successfully, I will show you the powers you can possess.” Says the voice, but it seems to come from his head, as it doesn’t echo around the empty room like his voice does.

“Do not be startled. I will not harm you intentionally. You will not be harmed unless the bonding process goes unsuccessfully for too long. I am currently seeing if you are compatible with me, therefore you can hear me.” Explains the disembodied (now embodied?) voice of Nooroo.

Feeling a sharp pain all throughout his body, he cries out in pain.

Feeling the same pain as this man, Nooroo tries to pull out, so this man may survive. “I’m pulling out.” Explains Nooroo. “We aren’t compatible. If- “

“No!” Exclaims the man. “I will not let you slip from me. If I die, then I die. As long as I get what I want.”

Getting suddenly concerned that maybe this person might not be a perfectly sane person, Nooroo tries to explain to the man. “You cannot keep bonding with me, under any circumstances. If we continue, your heart will be scorched, your muscles will deteriorate. You will be contaminated with something that no medicine can fix, ever. You will die a horrible, painful death!”

“Isn’t that what you are for? Fixing the body of your bonded. If I will be deteriorating bad enough that medicine can’t help, why don’t you help me?” Implores the man but is clearly not going to give up Nooroo.

“That is not what I am for. I was created to help the human race. To be a supporting ally and help spread peace. Fixing the broken body of a bonded only works if we bond perfectly.” Explains Nooroo further. “I cannot help you at all, I’ll only make your condition worse.”

Getting up from his knees, the man says angrily, “Then you’d better get working on bonding perfectly.” And starts walking towards the door that leads back to his house.

“Otherwise, you WILL die with me. Because you are not going anywhere. You are mine!” Says the man, as he closes the door.

* * *

 

Master Fu has been bonded with the Turtle symbiote for over a hundred years, going on two hundred years now. The Turtle symbiote, Wayzz, is more sensitive to energies and how to control them than the other symbiotes. That is why he is living at 186 years old. That is considered young by anyone who has bonded with Wayzz.

While he is giving a massage to a client he suddenly pauses when he hears Wayzz call for him.

“Master!”

Quickly sending a silent message to Wayzz to hold on real fast. Master Fu turns his attention back to a confused client.

“I’m am so sorry, but I just remembered that I have somewhere to be, so you will need to come back another day to receive the rest of the massage. It will not cost any extra, in fact I can put in a discount.”

“Ok?” Says the confused client as Fu walks him out. Coming back into the room after the client had left. He closes the door.

“What is it Wayzz?” Implores Master Fu, seeing as Wayzz has never interrupted him before, unless it was extremely important.

“I sensed Nooroo being bonded to someone who isn’t compatible!” Explained Wayzz.

“Hmm, Nooroo isn’t one to do that. Maybe he is being forced to?” Fu says aloud as he thinks.

“Wayzz, I think it’s time for the jade turtle to return!” Exclaims Master Fu as he stands in a fighting position.

“With all due respect, master. I do not think that is a good idea. You aren’t in fighting condition. I know you aren’t old by our standards, but you are hardly young enough to be fighting a young person bonded with Nooroo.” Negotiates Wayzz, trying to make sure his bonded doesn’t kill himself trying to save Nooroo.

“I guess you are correct.” Fu says standing from his fighting stance. “So, maybe it’s time to choose some younger bonders for the symbiotes that can retrieve Nooroo the fastest.” Says Fu as he walks over to his phonograph

* * *

 

Finally, Adrien can make his own decisions! He was only able to barely make it into the first year of high school because Chloe had managed to convince her father to convince his father to let him go.

It had been fun, but he wasn’t able to choose any of his classes. His father had enrolled him into all the harder classes. AP physics, AP geography, AP Chinese, AP French studies, and some other business class, as well as regular piano lessons, mandarin tutoring, and constant photo shoots. Even with all of that he had been a straight A student, and even made time to tutor some students who were having trouble in physics.

When Adrien turned 18 and graduated from high school, he was quite excited. He couldn’t get away from photo shoots, or father much, but it was a start. He could actually plan get together's and actually go, he moved out of the mansion into an apartment (a nice apartment, with cleaners and a chef, because father didn’t want him “Getting Distracted”), he still had fairly constant photo shoots (Which seem like they would be more of a distracted, but who knows with his father?), though they were every other week, they were also later in the day; after school (there was no way he was going to miss any university classes).

He waited 2 years after high school to apply to the local university where he could work on becoming a professor, or an engineer, so he could get a steady job. (Father hadn’t been pleased, but then again when is he ever pleased with him? Anyway, he manages to get father to agree after a week of constant pestering from father.)

When he had been accepted into a public university (his father hadn’t been pleased, but what can his father do now?), he had been all too excited to get to the university. So, when the university announced that they were opening the campus a few days before school starts so newcomers can get familiar with the layout and their schedules, he had been too excited. Excited enough that he arrives ten minutes early that day.

Sitting on the university steps, with his earbuds shoved in his ears, he glanced up to see an older man, dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and fishers shorts, struggling to lift a heavy looking back pack from the ground.

Getting up, he walks over to the man, while removing his earbuds.

“Sir?” Adrien calls for him, “Would you like some help?”

Looking up, the older man smiles at Adrien.

“If it wouldn’t be too much trouble, I would greatly appreciate it.”

Bending down Adrien picks up the bag, only to stumble a little as the weight of the bag throws him off guard.

“Wow,” Adrien says baffled, “Maybe next time you decide to go for an outing, try for a lighter load?” As he pulls the back pack over his shoulder.

“Maybe I should.” Says the older man with a laugh.

“So, where are we heading?” Adrien implores.

“If you don’t have anything to do, I would appreciate it if you could drop that off at my workplace?” Says the man, pointing across the street to a massage parlor.

“Of course!” Says Adrien.

Less than a minute later Adrien is walking back to the university feeling like he made someone’s life just a bit easier and finds that the gates have been opened.

So, Adrien walks inside.

 

“Thank you, young man. You might just make someone really happy.” Master Fu mutters as he watches Adrien walk through the gates.

He then proceeds to pick up the backpack easily and walks out across the street. When he reaches the other side, he sees a woman who looks like she had been raised well, and seems like the kind of person to do the right thing. So, he hides the backpack, and pulls out the foldable cane that was inside one of the side pockets, then walks across the street.

Only to turn back around, and walk half way, and stop. Listening for a sign, he hears a car speeding a few blocks away. Perfect.

Fu then proceeds to drop to ground, feigning pain, releasing a partially loud cry of pain.

* * *

 

All through her life, Marinette had loved to design, sketch, and make things. So, she had taken every step she could to prepare for a designing career.

After she graduated from high school, she had waited about 2 years to get a steady job and raise enough money to pay for university.

So instead of moving out of her parents’ house, like all her friends did, she decided to stay with them. It was just easier, because then she doesn’t have to worry about all the taxes from getting an apartment, or getting all the food, or keeping an entire apartment clean all the time. Plus, when she wasn’t working on commissions she was helping her parents in the bakery, and may god bless her parents plenty, because they had decided to pay her like all the other employees whenever she helped out.

So, Marinette applied to an affordable university that wasn’t too far away. She had been quite excited to get into university.

It was a few weeks before university classes started, and the university was opening up campus to allow new students to get familiar with the schedule, and layout.

Marinette was walking to the university to meet with professors to get list for what she would need, when as she’s about to enter the campus gates she hears someone cry out in pain from a nearby street, and a faint screeching of tires in the distance.

Pausing, Marinette turns to where the cry seemed to come from. Turning around in an almost 180 degrees circle, she sees that an old man has fallen in the middle of the street and is reaching for his cane but having no luck.

Marinette debates for a few seconds, whether she should go help the man and risk running late for syllabus lectures. Or not be late and let this man most likely be run over.

Choosing the option that wouldn’t haunt her dreams for the rest of her life, like when she had taken the runaway train test back in high school, she rushes to the man and pulls him to safety. Not too long after, a car came speeding down the street that would have surely crushed this man.

“Thank you miss,” said the old man, reaching out a hand for her to shake.

Pausing for a second longer to catch her breathe from her near mad dash at the old man, she replies, “No problem, just try to be a little more careful, please?” as she reaches out her own hand to shake his.

As their hands meet, Marinette’s phone alarm goes off, startling her. Bidding a hastened goodbye, she runs into the university building.

“Oh, I will, miss. I will. I just hope that you heed your own words.” Whispers the old man as he watches her go. He then looks down at something in his backpack, unseen by Marinette, as he picks it up.

* * *

 

Coming home Marinette calls out to her parents, “I’m home, I’m going to go upstairs and go over the syllabus’ I got.”

Without waiting for a response, she heads through the back door and up into her room.

When she reaches her room, she drops her backpack on her desk, and opens it to fish out the syllabus’.

As she pulls them out something glints from the corner of her eyes. Turning to look at it, she sees a fairly large, very ornate, black and red box.

“Hmm,” Marinette ponders, “Mama!”

A few seconds later her mother’s reply floats through the trap door.

“Yes, Marinette?”

“Hey, do you know where this box came from?” She asks as she walks down the stairs to her

“Hmm, “Sabine mutters thoughtfully, “actually yes, I do! An older man came by earlier, he said that you had saved his life and wanted to repay you. He said it’s a back massager, and a discount card to his massage parlor.”

“Oh, him!” Marinette exclaims when she thinks back to this morning. “He didn’t have to!” She says looking back at the box.

“... Well, I’m going to go open this upstairs, find a place to keep the box, and try out this back massager!” Marinette tells Sabine as she walks back up the stairs.

“Just don’t fall asleep!” Calls Sabine.

Suppressing a groan, she walks into her room, and closes the door behind her, with a flick of her heel.

Putting the box on her bed for the moment she opens it up, expecting to find a back massager, and a discount card...and instead finding a container of some sorts, and she can barely see a weird red-pink solid inside, that is constantly moving, through a glass pane. She finds a card with ‘TO: The Future Bonder’ sitting on top of the glass

Setting the card aside, she finds another card that reads

‘To redeem the discount, got to Master Fu’s Massage Parlor, across the street from the Franceaux Dupont University.’

A bright blue button catches her eye, and she reaches over to it. Hovering slightly over it. Maybe this a weird ancient Chinese pain reliever? Concluding that it wouldn’t hurt her if she opened it, she presses the blue button.

The glass part of the container slides open, making it possible to touch the red... thing.

Reaching her hand out hesitantly, she waits for the red blob to move. The only reaction she gets is the blob very slightly moving to her.

Pausing, she looks at the blob. It looks sort of like it’s... breathing?

Deciding to just risk it, she brings her hand down slowly, closing her eyes. If she had kept her eyes open, she would have seen it meet her hand half-way there.

She touched it. It felt weird. Sort of like a living, breathing jello, that could move of its own accord. Like it had a mind of its own.

She feels it engulf her hand, and then slide up her arm, feeling paradoxically wet, and dry at the same time.

She can feel it slide from her upper forearm, to the top of her shoulder, right shoulder blade, and the far right of her chest.

She feels it just sit there, like it’s waiting for something. As she opens her eyes, she can see it just waiting. She feels like it’s waiting for her permission.

Taking a deep breathe, she nods her head, and then feels it sink through her shirt, and into her abdomen.

Feeling like she just became waterlogged, she stumbles to her bed, and sits down. Taking deep breaths.

“Wow, you are absolutely amazing!” Says a soft, kind, enthusiastic voice.

Jumping a full foot, she whips around, looking for something, or someone.

“Hey, Hey. It’s OK.” Soothes the voice. “No one has trespassed into your room. You’re OK. You aren’t going to be hurt.” Further soothes the voice.

Settling back down on her bed, she takes deep breaths to calm her beating heart.

“That’s it, you’re doing great!” Says the voice.

After a minute, she finally calms her heart, and asks the question that has been burning in her mind for the past minute.

“Who are you?”

I’m, Tikki. I am the symbiote of creation, and embodiment of good luck. You are a perfect match, and we bonded almost instantaneously!”

“WhAT!” She exclaims. Pacing her room.

“Wait, shh, shh. Calm down. Nothing bad happened. Us bonding that fast is a really good sign.” Reassures Tikki.

Taking a few calming breathes, she then asks, “why?”

“So, you don’t accidentally get hurt.”  Explains Tikki.

“Ok? … wait, why would I might get hurt?” Marinette asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“I’ll tell you in a bit, but we have other things to worry about. So, you might want to close the box, your parents are coming up. They heard you scream.” Says Tikki.

“Right!” Marinette says, more to herself than to Tikki, she rushes to the box, and closes the lid.

Just her parents footsteps are heard coming up the stairs, Marinette grabs the discount card, and her phone.

Thinking up a quick plan, she starts talking like she just called Alya.

Just as her parents walk in, she exclaims, “Alya!” Short pause as she looks to her parents and holds up a finger to signal, ‘one moment’. “Hey, I just got a crazy good discount card for a massage parlor. We should totally go sometime!”

After a few excited exchanges with a fake Alya, she notices her parents shake their head and leave, closing the trap door.

“Phew,” she breathes out. “That was close.”

“Yeah, but you did great! That was amazing thinking, pretending to be talking to Alya!” Exclaims Tikki.

* * *

When Adrien got home, he set his bag on his desk, intending to get back to it after a quick nap. He had a very hard conversation with Nathalie about his father wanting him to switch to a nicer university, (yet again) and he had to explain, again, that no, he was not going to switch.

When he turned to his bed, eyes already dropping at the thought of sleeping, he picked up a black box, and was about to move it when it clicked.

He is holding a black box, that had definitely, not been there before. His eyes popping fully open, as he looks at the box again. It was a very ornate, black and red box. The red lines looked very mandarin, but he didn’t recognize it.

Setting it back down, he opens it up. To find a black container, with a moving black-green Jell-o in it. Looking around to make sure he was alone and closing the door, he looks at the container a bit closer.

There is a bright green button.

He presses it.

The glass viewing part slides open, and the black-green thing (blob? ... blob.) moves around in its container gleefully. Furrowing his brows at the sight of this thing, he reaches for it.

Suddenly, the blob jumps up out of the container, and lands on Adrien’s chest, Causing Adrien to let out the most unmanly of screams, and falling onto the floor hitting his head.

Looking at the blob, it looks like it’s trying its hardest to stay on Adrien and almost failing because it’s shaking so much. He could almost sense it laughing at him.

Glaring at the blob, Adrien asks angrily, “What are you laughing at?”

In response, the blob flies at his face, making Adrien release another unmanly scream. It’s stays on his face jiggling, before it slinks back to his chest.

The blob just sits there expanding and contracting like it was taking deep, slow breaths, before it suddenly starts sinking through Adrien’s shirt.

Extremely startled, miffed, and confused Adrien releases another scream, though not as unmanly, as he bolts to his feet, peeling off his shirt, to just briefly see the last of the black-green stuff sink into him.

“You better not kill me!” Adrien practically squeals as he grabs at his chest. Suddenly he feels quite water logged. So, he sits down on the floor.

Not even a second later he hears loud cackling and very labored breathing. Like someone was about to die laughing.

Suddenly, Adrien hears, “HAHAHAHA! Ohhhhh, booyyy! That was goooooood! I haven’t heard a grown man scream like that in decades!” ,Inside his own head.

Shooting up to his feet again, he scans the room for any sign of an intruder. Only for the voice to speak up again.

“Nope not there, or there. Kid, you aren’t even trying!”

Sighing in defeat Adrien calls out. “Fine show yourself. I’m ready to die.”

As Adrien lowers his head, the only thing that can he hear is the flowing of water nearby. .... wait, he doesn’t live by a river, and the water pipes in his apartment don’t make noises like that. Looking up slightly, he jumps back, arms flying up in a defensive way, at the sight of a slimy, devilish looking black cat.

The cat takes one look and cackles again.

“Duuude, I am no devil cat. Though that is the first time I’ve ever heard anyone describe me as ‘slimy’.” It Says in an annoyingly smooth, yet high, and paradoxically squeaky voice. (How does that even work!)

 “Annoying, that’s more like it, and did you just call me smooth?” It Says.

“Uhh, nnooo?”

“You did! Did I get paired with a guy kit?” Asks the cat as he puts on an incredulous looking face.

“What! No, I’m perfectly straight!” Adrien practically shouts.

“Says the guy who has never been on a date.” Says the cat, looking quite smug.

Adrien just furrows his brow. “How do you know that?” He asks the strange cat.

“Uhm. I bonded with you perfectly, so I share your memories, and body.” Says that cat, shrugging his liquidy shoulders.

“Wait I have a parasite?!” Adrien’s shrieks.

“No! Don’t say that! That’s the thing insensitive about!” Shouts the cat.

“Then don’t call me gay! ... If you can see all my memories, then you know for a fact that I’m not gay!” Shouts back a very miffed Adrien.

“....” the cat says nothing, what’s visible of its face goes from amused and miffed, to a suddenly somber, and frighten expression.

Then Adrien realizes what he said, and he flushes slightly.

“We do not talk about this.” Adrien whispers.

“Agreed. That scared me.” Says the cat floating slightly farther away.

“Also,” the cats suddenly flying close to his face, “I’m Plagg. Stop calling me ‘the cat’, I can read your thoughts, you can read mine, we can talk to each other through our thoughts. In order for me do give you your powers you need to eat cheese- “

“Cheese! I hate cheese!”

“- Camembert is best, but just about anything that has cheese in it is good. You need to eat at least one meal with cheese in it each day. -“

“Uuuggggghhh” Adrien groans

“Anyway, I am the symbiote of destruction, embodiment of bad luck. I’ll tell you about everything else tomorrow. Imma sleep.” Plagg Says boringly.

“You however, need to eat some cheese now, then do your boring human stuff, then sleep.” Plagg says as he starts slipping back into Adrien.

_Like a parasite_ , Adrien thinks with a cheeky grin. 

“I will kill you in your sleep.” Plagg says very seriously.

Adrien briefly tries and almost fails at suppressing a cackle of his own. He would have burst out laughing if it weren’t for the searing pain that pierced his brain.

It felt oddly like claws


	2. Bonding Complete.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suits are made. Powers unlocked. Names... not quite.

He’s been sitting in his office, trying to come up with a new fashion line, but there are too many distractions. Nooroo keeps trying to get him to separate from him.  Nathalie keeps reminding him about meetings, and deadlines, and the upcoming fashion show. He can’t stop thinking about Adrien’s safety, and education.

Then there’s the cryogenically frozen body of his wife in the basement.

He stands up and presses the call button on his desk phone.

“Yes, Sir”

“I am not to be disturbed until I give further instructions.” He tells his assistant, Nathalie, and ends the call.

He then heads to the elevator no-one knows about. A small circular disk about 5 feet in diameter, located right in front of his wife’s portrait. He presses a hidden button and a few seconds later, he’s in the basement, looking at his wife’s body, and sighs.

“I’ll make this right. You will live again.”

Nooroo, its time. He then wills Nooroo to encompass his body, shoving Nooroos voice to the back of his head, and sighs in relief when his pain subsides.

* * *

 

“Camembert, it likes Camembert.” Adrien grumbles as he searches the fridge.

“Apples, grapes, ham, turkey, jams, milk, juices... only string cheese. Is that good enough for you?” Adrien says out loud.

“I guess, for now.” Is plagg’s almost slurred, sleepy response.

Releasing a long sigh, Adrien grabs a pack of sting cheese, and sets it on the counter behind him.

If you actually want energy tomorrow, you’ll need more than that.

“Seriously?” Adrien grumbles, as he grabs another pack.

“Kid, you are going to need much more than that.”

“Why can’t I just eat a normal meal?!” Adrien says as he wrinkles his nose at the cheese.

“Because, if you don’t want to be dead tomorrow, you’ll eat what I want. Now, grab like ten more.” Replies Plagg angrily.

“Fine, but I’m eating other stuff” Adrien says as he drops the other ten packs down and grabs some ham.

“You do that, now stop talking and leave me alone.

Adrien makes 3 ham sandwiches, and puts them on s plate, then piles up the 12 packs of string cheese onto the plate. He sits down at the table and starts eating, not even 5 minutes later, all food and crumbs are completely gone, and Adrien is still hungry.

“I think that cheese was fresh, it wasn’t nearly as rubbery. And somehow I’m still mega hungry.” Adrien says to no-one.

So, he grabs a whole bag of ham, and tears into it. 5 minutes later, he’s eating the whole turkey bag.

* * *

 

“Wow, I’m super hungry!” Marnitte exclaims ad her stomachs growls for the tenth time in a minute.

“Yeah, that tends to happen. When symbiotes bond, it makes the bonded significantly hungrier, since the stomach now has to feed to beings and one is an alien species, that grants abilities no human can even begin to generate themselves.” Tikki responds. “I would recommend you eat something.”

“I do live above a bakery.” Marinette says, as she lifts up the trap door and heads down the stairs.

“Do you mind if you grab some cookies first. It will be more beneficial.” Tikki asks, as Marinette stomach lets out another groan.

“Let’s do that, I’m craving some cookies too.” Marinette replies as she heads to the cupboard that houses the cookie jar.

She takes the jar, and uncaps it, then takes out 1,2,3, ...12 cookies before turning towards the fridge.

She eats two cookies at a time, while searching for more food.

Lasagna, meats, cheeses, jams, milk, casseroles, fettuccine, and others.

She decides on the lasagna, as she munches on her last two cookies, and grabs a plate. She empties half the lasagna onto the plate and grabs another 4 cookies. As she re-heats the lasagna, she reaches for more cookies as she has already eaten the other 4.

When the lasagna is done reheating, half the cookie jar is already in her stomach, and Marinette decides to put the jar away. 2 minutes later Marinette is re-heating the rest of the lasagna, and is received to find her stomach not growling, but she is still hungry.

By the time she goes to bed she has a mostly not empty stomach and is content enough to fall asleep.

“Good night Marinette, I hope you don’t end up like the others.” Tikki Says to an already sleeping Marinette, as sad memories flash by.

 

* * *

 

As Nooroo encompasses his body a suit like thing appears

. A purple half robe, with black wing like appendages crisscrossing in the front from the hips up to the shoulders. The robe comes up to a collar that reaches just below his jaw line. A harder, but still pliable mesh like material covers his face in the form of a half mask, stopping just below the eyes, and coming up to the top of the bridge of the nose. It spreads to the sides to cover the ears, and back of the head. A transparent, lighter purple material extends from the half mask to cover the top half of his face. The rest of his head is covered by a dark purple hood that connects to the inside base of the robe collar. Wings that are the same color as the visor, extend from where the shoulder blades would be. His legs are covered in an almost black, purple padded material, that stops where climbing shoe looking boots cover his feet. The robe sleeves come to a stop, closing around his wrists, where black gloves cover the hands. The gloves aren’t padded, but where the pads of the fingers should be, are suction cups in the shape of finger pads. On the palm is a lighter purple, pliable plate that radiates energy.

“It’s time to test out these new powers.” Says the man.

* * *

 

“You’re weak!” Yells some personal trainer at his client. “My mother can run faster!”

“Is your mother a 300 pound, out of shape man?” Wheezes the client.

“You know what. If you’re going to talk back to me, then we’re done for today.” Says the trainer, as he sticks his hand out. “Give me my 50 bucks so I can go home.”

“We started 10 minutes ago!” Says the client incredulously. “You can’t make me pay.”

“Yes, I can, in fact sue you. Now, give me my money.” The trainer says as he walks closer to the man.

Losing his confidence as the much more in shape, and stronger man walks up inches from him, he hands over the money. “I’ll see you in court!” the client shouts as the trainer walks away, stashing the money.

The only response he gets is a wave as the trainer walks away.

“Why can’t people do their jobs right?”

* * *

 

“Ahh, the feeling of frustration. So powerful too.” The man sighs, perched on top of the Eiffel Tower.

He jumps and extends his wings to their full size to glide down from the Eiffel Tower in the direction as the feelings seem to be coming from.

He lands on top of a gym, watching as a very smug looking trainer is driving away.

A few minutes later, an overweight man walks out, absolutely seething with frustration. “There he is” the man says, smiling.

He launches himself off the roof with his wings, and lands right in front of the other man.

He grabs the man’s head with his right hand and anything the other man could have been about to do or say is immediately cut off.

“I am... your master. You are my champion. There are legends of other beings like me, and I need to find them. You will help me, and in doing so, you will receive vengeance.” Says the man in a white space within their combined minds.

“Sure thing.” Replies the man.

“Then you will be known as..."

He trails off, trying to come up with a name and comes up empty.

"You know what? You don't need a name. Anyway, from now on. Everyone will do as you say.” the man finishes in an impossibly soothing voice.

“No-one will escape my judgment!” Shouts the other man as his body is engulfed in dark purple energy, originating from the purple mans hand.

* * *

 

Tikki feels a sudden burst of energy, as if someone else has bonded unsuccessfully with another symbiote.

“Marinette!” Tikki half shouts inside Marinettes head. “Marinette, wake up! Something isn’t right!”

Marinettes eyes pop open, terror apparent in her eyes. “Did you feel that too?”

“Well, actually you only felt that because of me,” Tikki says a bit sheepishly. “Anyway, we need to go see what it was.”

“Okay, just let me get dressed real fast.” Marinette pleads as she rolls out of her bed.

“I’m sorry, but we don’t have time. Are you okay with me doing something?”

“... sure?” Marinette says, clearly puzzled.

“Don’t be scared please.” Tikki pleads as a red-pink substance starts encompasses Marinette body.

“It’s kind of hard not to be scared when this is happening.” Marinette says, voice quivering slightly.

Marinette looks down just in time to see a weird material start to cover her, then she is standing in big red room, with a big wall that shows her what is happening, like a movie theater wall.

As Marinette is brought to the red space, Tikki takes dominate control of the body, and then Marinette’s body starts transforming. A dark red robe, with black and red shin, and arm guards engulfs her torso. A pair of black leather boots, that are tipped with red steel appears. A slightly darker red, skin tight pair of leggings with black and red padded leather that covers the thighs covers her pajama leggings. Black shoulder pads polka dotted red, that also cover most of the back like ladybug wings, fold up into a collar. A darker red protective material covers the top part of her abdomen. A hood that is the same color as the robe, covers her head. A red mesh material covers her face up to her eyes and bridge of her nose. It spreads from there to cover her ears and part of the back of her head. From the top of the mesh, a transparent, light blue visor spreads to cover the rest of her face, and spreads to top of the ears. Her long dark hair falls around the shoulders, and rest on the protective breastplate.“Wow, ok. Marinette is very creative. Awesome!” Exclaims Tikki through Marinette body. Then She proceeds to open up a window and extends her arm, with her hand reaching out like she’s about to grab a parallel bar. Suddenly a red rope like substance shoots out and attaches itself to a chimney on the top of a building. She grabs the rope and pulls. Tikki goes soaring out of the window.

* * *

 

A wave of dark energy bursts through Plagg’s amazing cheese dream. _Crap_

“Kid, something's wrong, I’m taking control.” Plagg says.

Not waiting for a response from Adrien, Plagg decides to take dominant control of Adrien’s body.

 

Adrien was woken from his midday nap by Plagg telling him he’s ‘Taking control’. Then Adrien wakes up in a seemingly endless, big, green space. The only things in there are him, and a big wall displaying what’s happening through his eyes, like a movie.

 

Plagg smirks as he 1) can feel Adrien’s udder confusion, and 2) he feels the familiar, but oh so missed feeling of enhancing his bonders body. His smirk grows even more when his bonded is getting covered by Plagg, but in a much different way than he normally sees.

Adrien's body is engulfed in the signature black leather suit, but this time it has a dark green lining. The suit has black padded leather gauntlets, with dark green where all the joints should be. The gauntlets go from finger to elbow, and each finger is tipped with razor sharp claws. The shoulders, back and torso are covered in black padded leather, like a bullet proof vest, where the padded leather meets normal leather there is a lighter green lining. On the front of each shoulder is a silver chain that loops from front to back. On his hips are two silver chains, reaching from just in front of each thigh to the base of the spine. His thighs, knees, and shins are covered in the same fashion as his torso. Black leather boots with silver steel tipping the toes, curling into claws and steel tipping his heels.

A black leather belt is wrapped around his waist, and where the silver chains meet at the base of the spine, and a centimeter above, the belt wraps around itself to protrudes out three and a half feet long, like a tail. The edges are covered in silver, and at the end, come to a point. In between the silver, a dark green line crisscrosses from top to bottom all the way down the tail. The leather extends from the collar bone of the torso to cover the whole neck up to the bottom of the chin. A leather-mesh material covers his face like a half mask. Stopping just below the eyes, and at the top of the bridge of the nose. It spreads from there to cover the side of the face, and ears, and then covers most of the back of his head. From the top of the mask, a neon green, transparent visor extends to cover the rest of the face, stopping just below the hairline. A black leather hood extends from the collar bone and back, to cover the rest of his head. The hood has holes where leather cat ears protrude, and the holes are big enough for the ears to move around. His neatly combed hair, hangs just above where his eyes would be in a mess of bangs. And a little bit protrudes from the inside of the cat’s ears.

Plagg examines his body, while his leather tail flicks side to side happily.

“Hey! Stop checking out my body and get going!” Adrien shouts at the screen.

“Fine.” Plagg grumbles crouching down low, and digging his toe claws into the floor, and feels power surging through his calves. When he is about to jump out of his crouch, a steel beam launches from a small compartment, that was previously missed, on each side of his calves.

“Yeah!” Plagg practically shouts as he lands on the building next to him and starts running in the direction where the dark energy gets stronger.

* * *

 

Tikki barely gets 2 blocks away before she jerks to the side suddenly. She turns slightly, just in time to see a black blur fly past her.

As she lands on a nearby roof, she sees the blur stop on the roof next to her.

Looking she sees a man, dressed completely in black, save for small green hints and a neon green visor, bodysuit, hood, half mask, and gauntlets. Seeing as so sane person would jump around on roofs dressed like that and seeing as he not only just jumped higher and faster than what would be normal, and that fact that he has a familiar aura to him. She comes to the conclusion that this is her counterpart. Plagg

Before she can say anything, Plagg exclaims, “Tikki! Wow, you don’t look like anything I’ve seen before.” He says, voice sounding impressed. “Not that you don’t look good in it, you look beautiful, by the way!” He adds a bit hastily. Tail swishing happily behind him.

“... yeah, she’s a bit more on the creative side than the others.” She says, taking in the black gauntlets, the steel finger claws, the toes claws, steel tipped heels, silver tipped leather belt (which seemed to move like a real tail), and the silver chains adorning his hips and shoulders.

“Looks like your bonded has taken to looking more like a metal adorned cat.” Tikki adds, looking back to the visor.

“Yeah… he’s a bit on the strange side. Though I do really like how I look!” He adds.

“Okay? I think we should get going. Any idea where the corrupted is?” Tikki asks, looking out across the city.

“Well ...” Plagg trails off slightly as his ears twist in every direction, and he breathes a bit heavily. “They seem to be further north, about a half mile or so.”

Taking in and releasing a deep breathe, she states. “Then let’s go. I don’t want anyone to be hurt.” Looking for a good place to attaché her symbiotic ropes to, and finding a pillar about a block over, that looks like it would give her good trajectory.

“Of course! Let’s go!” Plagg says as he crouches down.

Tikki waits for Plagg to launch off, then releases her ropes to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be some mistakes, and might not be able to catch them. I will look this chapter over sometime soon-ish and fix any I see.


	3. Coming Out Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a place holder chapter. I am currently working on the third chapter.

This is to say that I am working on the next chapter. I don't know when I'll be posting it, so please don't worry on how long it's been since my last post. I will not let this go unfinished. I will be working on my other fics so I can focus more on this later.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have a writing schedule, I have school to focus on, and an actual life outside of obsessing over ML. So, if you like this, ask nicely, and I'll do my best to write when I have time.


End file.
